


Despierta

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt & Comfort, M/M, implicit sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Cotidianamente juntar mis razones con él, nos dio una noción en lo que llegamos a pensar a medida de que nuestro alterno mundo solo es más que ilusión aprueba de realidad
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 3





	Despierta

Cotidianamente juntar mis razones con él, nos dio una noción en lo que llegamos a pensar a medida de que nuestro alterno mundo solo es más que ilusión aprueba de realidad. Mi mundo se deparaba en la órbita de si venir o cerrar, ahora que mi pecado fue mutilado, puedo descansar en paz ahora interfecto...  
''𝖲𝗂 𝗅𝗅𝖾𝗀𝖺𝗆𝗈𝗌 𝖺 𝖼𝗋𝗎𝗓𝖺𝗋 𝖾𝗅 𝗉𝗎𝖾𝗇𝗍𝖾, 𝗎𝗇𝗂𝗋𝖾𝗆𝗈𝗌 𝗇𝗎𝖾𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗌 𝖺𝗅𝗆𝖺𝗌 𝖾𝗇 𝗈𝗍𝗋𝖺 𝖾𝗑𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖾𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖺''  
Fue así que me crucé con la muerte, me llamó y enamoró con su superficialidad en el alarido, pues se inclinaba a mi hombro y preguntó si estaría dispuesto a ser mi amante; frívolo caí en su armadijo, tentó a mi resobar mis labios con su tinta: ¿dime, cómo puedo enlazarme hacía él?, devuélveme a vivir una nueva era con él...Yo, 𝓃𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓈𝒾𝓉𝑜 poder, -amarlo- una vez más. Déficit de calmar mi afán, déficit de empalagar mi boca con la suya y nunca soltar su cuerpo que se enreda con mi alma, vocifero 4 cielos a ver si me responde uno y me devuelva el amor. Galliard sostén mis caderas y juguemos con nuestros cuerpos, hasta el "tick" que resbale con tu pelvis y resuene ese bullicio emitido por nuestro trampolín. Mi corazón abrasa mis memorias y recuerdos con él, ahora tirados en sábanas me musitas cortas frases en el cuello...Oh dios, hombre, estoy muriendo porque me tienes a tu merced, cielos negros y ni una estrella a la vista, mis demonios escapan donde hay cielos azules, me dejan atrás sin rastro, pero tú eres mi único guía en mi penuria, aún te sueño y pienso. ¿𝑇𝑢́ 𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑠𝑎𝑟𝑎́𝑠 𝑒𝑛 𝑚𝑖́?...  
Soñoliento oía la voz del gachó, pues este había pasado una afable noche con cada mordedura en su cuerpo. La luz encendía los rayos que caían cómo destellos y los brazos ya no rodeaban su espalda, se preguntaba ¿por qué se quitó? estaba muy cómodo en el pesebre y buqué de su pecho. Nadie respondió a sus preguntas y mediante aquello solo siguió dormitando aferrándose a la almohada cómo si tratase de su servidor, susurraba su nombre en la cautela. - Galliard, no te vayas.- de pronto una nítida voz lo llamó : ¡mira hacía aquí!. Volteó por todos lados, pero no consiguió suerte hasta que sus párpados cerrados cruzaron con el flash.  
Tú no cambias, grité al aire.


End file.
